The True Meaning of Happily Ever After
by bingbing03
Summary: The marauders think they've got it all, being in the Quidditch team and having a huge fanclub, plus really good grades. But when Sirius chases away the best Keeper Gryffindor's Quidditch team ever had, it's up to Remus to get her back. And fall in love.
1. BlackQuidditch

The True Meaning of Happily Ever After  
  
A/N: I know the title sucks ::rolls eyes:: but give it a chance, will you?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Black.Quidditch.  
  
  
  
Danae Vaughan crouched next to her friend, Lily Evans, as they soaked some cloth in a tub of soapy water. Her thick glasses slid an inch down her nose because of the moisture, revealing her eyes, which seemed like twin pools of midnight.  
  
"Seriously Danae, it can't be that bad," said Lily, her green eyes twinkling.  
  
"Lily Evans! You know very well that these cost money, and I don't have much, unlike that moron Potter and his idiot friend Black," she grumbled.  
  
Lily shrugged and added more soap. The Marauders had dyed Danae's spare robes pink- and with muggle dye. The worst thing about it, as Danae would complain, was that Remus and Peter were the ones having detention, not James and Sirius. And from all four of the grins on their faces, Danae could tell that they couldn't be bothered.  
  
Danae ran her slender fingers through her short, russet hair. She glanced at Lily- flaming red hair, sparkling green eyes, pretty face, head girl, James Potter's girlfriend, top in class, team chaser. And Danae was. well. just plain old. Danae. Danae the Prefect. Danae the Prefect and the team Keeper, also known as the Oliver Kahn of Hogwarts, she added mentally. (A/N: Sorry about the time lapse- just couldn't resist that Ollie Khan thingie. I have a friend who crushes him- big time.)  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when two boys dressed in the Gryffindor Quidditch robes popped into the room, one of them grinning. They were from the Quidditch team. One of them was James Potter: Captain and team Seeker. The other was Sirius Black: team Chaser and renowned prankster.  
  
"Vaughan! Quidditch practice is right now! And you too, Lils," said James, while Sirius nodded energetically.  
  
"Sorry James," said Lily.  
  
"Sorry. coming," muttered Danae, getting up and wiping her hands on her robes.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Say that again," he laughed. "Louder."  
  
Danae went red. "Alright," she took a deep breath and said, "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry who?" asked Sirius teasingly.  
  
"Black. You're going to get it from-" began Danae.  
  
James cut in. "That's enough! Go and change. We'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch."  
  
As the boys turned to go, James stopped.  
  
"And remember Vaughan, the match is tomorrow. Come early. We can't afford to lose our best keeper," James said curtly.  
  
Danae grinned. "Sure thing."  
  
.  
  
"Sirius! Now's your chance! Everyone in position! Sirius! Shoot!" yelled James.  
  
Sirius tried to shoot, but a Ravenclaw Chaser intercepted the Quaffle. She flew towards the Gryffindor goalposts and tried to shoot, but Danae stopped the Quaffle.  
  
Sirius, who was ready to blame himself if the Ravenclaw had scored, heaved a sigh of relief. Gryffindor was still ten points ahead, but if Ravenclaw scored a goal, catching the snitch would not help. They would still lose the game.  
  
Danae threw the Quaffle back into the game. Lily caught it, but another Ravenclaw Chaser knocked the Quaffle out of her hands.  
  
The Ravenclaw Chaser, frantically flew towards the goalpost, and just as James closed his fist around the Snitch, Danae missed the Quaffle and the Ravenclaw scored.  
  
.  
  
"Vaughan! You could have stopped the goal!" hollered Sirius.  
  
"Black! It was chance! Luck! The Ravenclaw was LUCKY!" she yelled back.  
  
"But you could have! Because of you, Gryffindor is almost out of the tournament!" Sirius shrieked. "You," he jabbed an accusing finger at her, "are the lousiest keeper Gryffindor has ever had!"  
  
Danae felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Fine! If I'm so lousy, I QUIT!" she said to Sirius.  
  
Thrusting her broom at James, she pulled her gloves off and threw them on the ground. With that, she stalked off.  
  
James stared after her. "What have you done?" he asked Sirius. "Do you have any idea how good she is, and how many goals she saved today?"  
  
Remus, who was team beater, added, "Yeah. The Oliver Kahn of Quidditch in Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius, still fuming, said loudly, "I did something that should have been done a long time ago."  
  
James sighed and said, "Now we're definitely out of the tournament."  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
Remus sighed and went after Danae. Lily, watching the scene, muttered, "Remus makes me look like I'm not Danae's best friend."  
  
Like it? Hate it? Pleaseplease review!!!! Please ::puppy dog eyes:: for my sake!  
  
Aniwae, the next chappie is going to be about how Remus persuades Danae to rejoin the Quidditch team. Be sure of rain ::grins:: and MABEY some cheesy lines.  
  
No. 1 the authentic,  
  
Arwen 


	2. Not Quite Singing in the Rain

The True Meaning of Happily Ever After  
  
A/N: I know the title sucks ::rolls eyes:: but give it a chance, will you?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Not Quite Singing in the Rain  
  
  
  
I'm back!!!! Okay. I'll quit it. I have to keep apologizing about the Ollie Kahn thing. I just feel so guilty. Now sit back.. Relax. and. enjoy. (if you actually do when you read this)  
  
  
  
  
  
Danae's tears ran down her cheeks as she made her way to the only available sanctuary: the girls' bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
She locked herself in a cubicle and changed into her normal school robes. Soon, she stopped crying, and she whispered, fiercely, curses and jinxes that she would have like to have put on Sirius at that time.  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Remus, on the other hand, a sandy-haired, quiet and pensive boy watched as Danae turned a corner. He followed, but stopped short once he saw the place she had gone into. He cursed inwardly and wished he had James or Sirius' courage, so that he could just barge in and demand that Danae come out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, he forced himself to step in.  
  
.  
  
Danae was just about to come out of the cubicle when she heard the door creak open and someone step in.  
  
"Danae?" It was the gravelly tenor voice of Remus Lupin.  
  
Danae froze. "You're not allowed in here. You'll get your prefect badge suspended, Lupin," she lashed out, once she loosened her tongue.  
  
"Danae-" Remus began.  
  
"Oh, so now I have a marauder calling me by my first name. Isn't this great?" Danae cut in, sarcastically.  
  
"Danae, I'm sorry for-"  
  
"I don't need your sorries. Get lost."  
  
"Okay. This Saturday, Hogsmead, at the Mexican Cabomba statue, half past five. I won't leave until you arrive," said Remus. He then turned heel and left.  
  
Danae felt confused. Didn't the marauders hate her? What did Lupin want? Even James did not treat her like this. Why?  
  
It was awhile before she emerged from the toilet.  
  
.  
  
The days flew by, and before Danae knew it, it was Saturday. Sirius had met her a few times and the only thing that showed that he knew that she existed was her split bag and a wardrobe full of pink garments.  
  
Danae stepped out of Three Broomsticks after she had her butterbeer. She asked around for directions and got really mixed up. She made her way, totally lost, to a statue of a funny-looking plant. What's a Cabomba anyway? She asked herself.  
  
Remus was not there.  
  
.  
  
While Danae stood there waiting and tapping her foot impatiently as it began to rain, Remus leaned on the real Cabomba statue with an umbrella supplied by someone from the Marauder's fan club. As half an hour passed, he started to grow worried. He glanced at the Marauder's Map that James had lent him for that day. It did not help at all.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes fell on an old lady with a young little girl strolling along the pavement, holding a large polka-dotted umbrella.  
  
The little girl said rather loudly, "Grandma, what was that person doing there, all drenched in the rain at the Petunia Statue?"  
  
Upon hearing that, Remus dashed hurriedly to the Petunia statue- as fast as he could in the rain.  
  
.  
  
Danae was all drenched, and her hair was plastered rather unattractively to her head. She didn't care. The world went fuzzy and darkness bit into the corners of her vision.  
  
"I'll curse that Lupin," she growled, before she collapsed.  
  
.  
  
Remus got there just in time to see Danae fall, and he rushed towards her, catching her just before her head crashed onto the cobblestone path.  
  
Steadily, he helped her onto her feet and cupped his hand around her elbow. He firmly steered her towards Three Broomsticks for another mug of Butterbeer.  
  
"Lupin. you idiot!" she muttered, once they had ordered their Butterbeers. She was very pale, and her lips were white.  
  
Remus felt her forehead briefly before Danae slapped his hand away.  
  
"Get off me, Lupin," she spat. "You could have told me where the Cabomba statue was. And then we wouldn't be- "  
  
"Danae, I'll have to get you back to Hogwarts. You're burning hot, and you don't look so good," he said, with an unnatural urgency.  
  
Danae looked at him groggily and her forehead hit the bar counter. She felt strong, warm arms lifting her off the seat and found herself being carried back to Hogwarts.  
  
. "My my. what a dramatic appearance." said Lorien Kaisean, the nurse, who had a very gossipy nature, and also had an equally gossipy apprentice, called Poppy.  
  
Remus, by now as wet as Danae was, and even colder, lay Danae gently on the bed as Lorien and Poppy went to get the necessary potions to give Danae. As he turned to go and change in the Gryffindor dormitories, Danae reached out and whispered softly.  
  
"Anyway, Lupin, why did you make and appointment with me?"  
  
Remus spun around and said to her, "The rest of the team- and Gryffindor- we really need you to come back. I- we have to admit that- you're the best Keeper we have ever had, and will ever have. Just. come back. Please. If not for Gryffindor, then. for me."  
  
He blushed deeply and strode out.  
  
  
  
Please Review or DIE~!!! 


	3. You Said My First Name

The True Meaning of Happily Ever After  
  
A/N: I know the title sucks ::rolls eyes:: but give it a chance, will you?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
You Said My First Name  
  
  
  
I have come up with yet another one of my soppy chapters!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Quidditch team was up early and they followed a mournful James to the Quidditch Pitch. James stood there as they assembled, and very soon he got them into the usual routines.  
  
  
  
After fifteen minutes or so had passed, James caught sight of Remus running towards them and waving his arms wildly in a gesture to ask him to stop practicing. His broom and his bat had landed on the ground, but he did not seem to care. His normally pale and white face was flushed with excitement as the team landed on the grass.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James! Whom are you getting as a replacement for Danae?" he asked, rather impatiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
James frowned. "I asked Lils to persuade Vaughan to come back. I don't know, Lils is in the hospital wing trying to get Vaughan to come back-"  
  
  
  
He was cut off halfway by Sirius, who said suddenly in a quiet voice, "I don't know, but I think I- I was wrong that day. Sorry James- and everyone else."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Lily's lilting laughter echoed all around. Remus and the rest of the team spun around. They saw Lily, and Danae walking towards them- dressed in Quidditch robes and holding their brooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James! Danae's back!" Lily squealed, while James put his arms around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire Quidditch team whooped with joy. Sirius, blushing and rather awkwardly sticking out his hand said, "I'm sorry Vaughan."  
  
  
  
  
  
Amidst the celebrations and although Arthur Weasly, the other team beater had accidentally hit him with the bat, Remus stayed silent, observing Danae, and taking in her black eyes, high nose and defined chin. That smile is, well, heavenly! He thought silently as he watched her smile and joke around.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was still in that pensive mood when the team kicked off from the ground in that high-spirited mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
The days flew by and very soon; Gryffindor was due to play against Slytherin. Danae, Lily and Danielle Heskey, another Chaser, worked up a frenzy in the morning. They had to win- they simply had to.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Boy's Dormitories, The Marauders were likewise, doing the same thing.  
  
"Hey, Peter! Do us a favour and curse Slytherin in the middle of the game, will you?" Sirius joked. Peter was the commentator for the match, and he was well known for shouting dirty language at the team opposite Gryffindor.  
  
Remus kept silent throughout the noise that everyone was making. James noticed, and while all the other dormitory-mates that had been woken up were making the usual racket, he sat next to Remus on the bed.  
  
"Hey, Remus, what's going on?" James' familiarly understanding voice penetrated Remus' mist of thoughts that surrounded his mind.  
  
"Awww. Nothing."  
  
Sirius, his usual jumpy self, said, "Hey, I know what's going on! Dear Remus has crushed someone!"  
  
Remus made a face and tried to leave for the common room, but James and Sirius sportingly pinned him to his bed. From his deep blush they knew that Sirius had hit the nail on the head.  
  
"You never told me! So. who's the lucky girl?" James asked.  
  
Remus just blushed even more deeply.  
  
Sirius, always the one who had a knack for exposing secrets, said, "Easy. It's Lily. That's why he doesn't want to tell."  
  
James, playing along, said, "No. definitely not my Lils. What about that- Dan-yell?"  
  
(A/N Danielle is pronounced the French way, Dan-yell, not Dan-I-ell. James was meaning Danielle Heskey, mentioned earlier)  
  
"Nah. It's Vaughan. Definitely," Sirius contributed to the list. He looked at Remus' flustered expression. "No? Oh, then she's mine. I've always wanted to have a try."  
  
Remus, startled, exclaimed, "No, Sirius, you'll- you'll hurt her." he softened his tone, and suddenly realised that he had told them.  
  
"I- ah-" he began.  
  
James cut in, this time serious, "Remus, girls like her get snatched- fast. You'd better tell her soon, or she won't be there."  
  
Remus sighed. "I know."  
  
.  
  
The Quidditch Pitch was, as usual, the noisy place it was when it was full of people.  
  
The Gryffindor team nervously and hurriedly strode into the Pitch, amidst cheers from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Peter's voice resonated across the Pitch.  
  
"Welcome to the Second-last Quidditch Match in this season! Today, we have Gryffindor versus Slytherin! From Gryffindor, we have Chasers Black, Evans and Heskey, Beaters Lupin and Weasly, Keeper Vaughan- the Oliver Kahn of Quidditch in Hogwarts, Captain and Seeker James Potter! From Slytherin we have."  
  
The Quaffle was flung up by Madam Glendlyn, and the game began.  
  
.  
  
The minutes ticked by, and Danae numbly saved goal after goal. They were fifty points above Slytherin, but they still had a long way to go before they could win.  
  
Lily and her fellow chasers passed the Quaffle swiftly among each other, as they made their way to the Slytherin goalposts. Unfortunately, the Quaffle was intercepted by Malfoy, and he speedily flew towards the Gryffindor goalposts, in which Danae was stationed at.  
  
In one swift movement, Malfoy flung the Quaffle at the goalposts, in one desperate attempt to score a goal. Danae, who was caught off guard, barely managed to touch the Quaffle with the tips of her fingers.  
  
The Quaffle spun crazily as Danae tried to get a grip on the leather ball. Finally, she gave up and in one swift stunt, used the back of her broom to hit the ball, causing it to ricochet madly towards Sirius. He caught it, and scored another goal.  
  
Malfoy howled with disgust and anger. He grabbed Goyle, a beater's bat and hurled it at full force at the unsuspecting Danae.  
  
Danae was paying attention to the Quaffle at the other side of the Pitch. She did not notice what Malfoy had thrown at her.  
  
But Remus did.  
  
His fast reflexes came into action, and he sped towards Danae to intercept the large, heavy bat.  
  
Danae's short but sharp scream was the last thing he heard before the impact with the bat flung him off his broom and caused him to come crashing down onto the ground.  
  
.  
  
"Fifteen minutes- only. No more." The firm voice of Nurse Lorien throbbed in Remus' ears. He suddenly realised that he was lying in the hospital wing, and was wearing a set of striped blue pyjamas. His eyes flicked open, and everything rushed back to him. He suddenly saw James and the rest of the Quidditch team surrounding him.  
  
He said softly, "Did we lose?"  
  
James shook his head. "We won. If not for Vaughan's quick thinking when Malfoy's Quaffle came, and the ten points deducted from Slytherin for foul play, we would have lost. Thanks, Remus."  
  
Suddenly, they parted as Nurse Lorien pushed through. "I did not say all of you- just one. Students nowadays."  
  
James looked amusedly at her. "Which one of us?" he asked.  
  
Nurse Lorien pursed her lips and frowned. She hurriedly pushed at James and the rest of the Quidditch team filed out, except for Danae.  
  
She drew the curtains and sat on the foot of Remus' bed, her back facing him. Remus sat up, and tried to move towards her, but groaned and flopped right down again.  
  
"This hurts." he moaned.  
  
Danae kept silent. Remus was surprised at first, but he suddenly noticed that Danae's shoulders were quivering.  
  
"Hey, Danae, what's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
Danae stood up and swung around. Her face was streaked with tears. Remus, startled, sat up and this time propped himself up on the pillows. Danae sat down on the chair next to his bed.  
  
"I- I'm sorry I- I created all this trouble for you, Remus. I'm just so sorry. I- I just want to thank you for everything, but I just don't know what to say. Remus, from that time you followed me into the girls' bathroom, I sort of held you in a different light. I mean, it's like you're always known to be the "sweet" marauder, and I kind of thought it wasn't true. but I realised. I realised so much about you- about myself." Danae broke off, wiping her tears.  
  
Remus said softly, surprisedly, "You said my first name."  
  
Danae leaned close to him, and they shared their first, long, sorrowful kiss.  
  
"Remus, I'll do that for eternity. I'll say your first name. and I'll love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWS!!! Please review, lest I come by night to haunt you in your sleep. Awaken your conscience 


	4. I'll Be There When You Scream Part One

The True Meaning of Happily Ever After  
  
A/N: I know the title sucks ::rolls eyes:: but give it a chance, will you?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I'll Be Here When You Scream- Part One  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! I am sooooo touched!! Now. for the show  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius Black flipped a strand of his hair off his face as he poked at his mashed potatoes. Snape had just complained about all the pranks that he had played on Snape for the entire week, and there was detention waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Black, you okay?" a jovial voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked up from his food. Danielle Heskey, one of his fellow Chasers, sat directly opposite him, her hand waving concernedly in front of his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Just Detention." Sirius' voice was dejected, and sounded it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never knew the great Sirius Black could ever get detention, did you?" Danielle asked playfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sod' off," Sirius half-groaned. Danielle was one of the most obnoxious girls in Hogwarts, and she worked hard to keep up the reputation. If he did not leave now, Sirius would never escape. Leaving was a very good idea, also because he had spotted a bunch of his Hufflepuff fan club coming towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I have to go. I'll be here when you scream, okay?" Sirius said, using the phrase that the Marauders said when they wanted a girl to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
To his surprise, Danielle laughed and said, "Don't go back on your word, Black."  
  
  
  
.  
  
Sirius draped himself inconspicuously on the chair next to Remus' bed, while James leaned on the wall.  
  
"So, Sirius, where's my homework?" Remus asked. He touched his bandaged head gingerly. It still hurt.  
  
Sirius grinned. "We figured you'd be discharged today, so we didn't get it."  
  
Remus looked indignant. "You were supposed to get it, Sirius! JAMES, did you remind him?"  
  
James smiled knowingly. "We left it with Vaughan. I mean, it's obvious you're hitched for life, Remus; the whole school knows you kissed her and what you said to her. Sirius and I have been PLAGUED by dozens of wailing girls, telling us to persuade you out of this 'terrible relationship', as they put it."  
  
Remus sighed as Nurse Lorien hurriedly chased out the boys. He proceeded to change into his school robes and then dash out of the Hospital Wing to look for Danae.  
  
Meanwhile, Danae crossed the Quidditch Pitch, meaning to go to the Hospital Wing after a session of intensive outdoor Herbology. In her arms were hers and Remus' homework for the entire week.  
  
Suddenly, she crashed in to someone, and all the parchments and books in her arms scattered on the grass. She almost fell down, but two strong hands gripped her and pulled her up to face the sandy-haired seventh-year, Remus Lupin.  
  
The air seemed to rush out of her lungs as she found herself in his arms. She desperately wanted to pull away and grab the slowly flying parchments, but one look into Remus' eyes made Danae want to stay in his arms forever.  
  
"Hey, Remus." The soft words formed in her mouth and the came out barely a whisper. Danae reached out and touched Remus' bandaged forehead, quickly stopping when she saw him wince.  
  
"Danae." Remus felt just too elated to say anything else. He tilted her head up to face his directly and enveloped her lips with his own. He felt his other side tug at him, telling him to pull away, but he ignored it.  
  
Danae was at first shocked and surprised, but later submitted to Remus.  
  
Unfortunately, they were interrupted by two very familiar snorts coming from somewhere near.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Remus hurriedly pulled away, blushing deeply, and advanced towards the place where the snorts had been emitted.  
  
"DANIELLE HESKEY!" Danae made her way closely after Remus, to the same place, before hauling a laughing Danielle out of the bushes.  
  
Sirius and Danielle laughed helplessly.  
  
"That was PRICELESS!!!" they exclaimed, still howling with laughter.  
  
Remus and Danae smiled rather sheepishly and Remus performed a summoning spell to get Danae's parchments back.  
  
.  
  
Gryffindor welcomed Remus back rather enthusiastically. James and Peter had sneaked food from the kitchens, and almost the entire house was celebrating in the common room.  
  
As the marauders lounged around a table talking, an enthusiastic peck greeted Remus on the forehead, contributed by Danae. She smiled knowingly, and placed one hand on Remus' shoulder, with the other gently tousling his hair.  
  
James laughed and said, "Hey, Vaughan! This is Marauder talk, not even Lily's invited!"  
  
Danae grinned and smacked James on the head with an exclamation of, "Potter!"  
  
Remus watched her go rather wistfully.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, when are you going to turn out like Remus?" Peter asked, playfully.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Not in the near future! Commitment- not for Sirius Black!"  
  
"So Peter, when's your day?" James asked, in Sirius' defence.  
  
Peter blushed and said, "I'll never know, will I?" while the rest of the Marauders laughed.  
  
.  
  
"You pig-headed half-wit! You don't even know how to differentiate a switching spell from a curse!" Snape's harsh voice resonated in the dungeons.  
  
"So what? You will never have my charm with girls!" Sirius' voice echoed even more loudly than Snape's.  
  
Snape laughed cruelly. "Black, you have never been known to even keep a girl for two weeks! Call that charm."  
  
Sirius' mouth opened and closed again. He did not know what to say, because Snape was right.  
  
"I'm wrong, eh?" Snape grinned. "Listen, Black. I promise you that I WILL apologise to you in front of the whole school if you manage to keep a girl for two weeks- no less- fourteen days. If not, then what I said is true."  
  
Snape and the other Slytherins stalked off, leaving Sirius to fume behind.  
  
James finally said, "Commitment, Sirius."  
  
Sirius sighed. "James, I have detention to do now. Save the lecture and the plan for after detention."  
  
.  
  
Sirius rubbed a silver trophy over and over again, mournfully cursing Clair'na, the grumpy old caretaker, and all detention. He was so preoccupied that he did not notice someone sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Black!" Danielle yelled into his ear.  
  
Sirius jumped and whipped around meaning to catch Danielle and give her a good shaking, but found himself staring straight into her clear blue eyes. A few strands of blonde hair had fallen over her face, and Sirius slowly tucked them behind her ear. To his surprise, Danielle wriggled out of his grasp and grabbed his hand. She slowly bent his fingers into a fist, and then she manipulated his fist to go crashing into his own face.  
  
"Wha- HESKEY!" Sirius yelped, gingerly feeling his eye. "What did you do that for???"  
  
A smile played on Danielle's lips. "Careful, Black, I might just do it again."  
  
As Sirius stood there, watching Danielle, he suddenly had an ideal. Roughly, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. He put his arms around her waist, disallowing her to pull away. They remained in that position for a very long time.  
  
Until Clair'na came. Sirius, sensing his foreboding presence, pretended to kiss Danielle even more passionately. Clair'na angrily shouted at them for fifteen minutes, and then went off to complain to Mcgonagall about "Students dating while having detention" and such.  
  
Sirius finally let Danielle go. Both their faces were flushed, and Danielle let out a string of indignant conmplaints. "What- did- you- do- that- for- you- twit- Black- I- am- going- to- kill- you- my- reputation- ruined- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"  
  
Sirius looked flustered. "Heskey, I need you to pose as my girlfriend for two weeks. Just two weeks."  
  
Danielle looked surprised. "I thought you had so many Hufflepuffs waiting for you. Sirius Black, you're joking!"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I'm not joking, Heskey. Please, say yes."  
  
Danielle raised her finger warningly. "I'm warning you Black, if this is a trick, you're going to get it from me."  
  
Sirius looked elated. "That means yes! And um, let's just ditch the last names. Sirius."  
  
Danielle rolled her eyes and went, "Danielle," before Sirius whispered, "Mcgonagall," and started kissing again.  
  
.  
  
James choked on a piece of fruitcake. "You- and Heskey?"  
  
Sirius shushed him. "Not so loud, James. And her name's Danielle. You know that."  
  
"I know that! Remember our first year? Remember?" James cried.  
  
/FLASHBACK  
  
The Marauders happily browsed through compartment after compartment, looking for an empty one. They stumbled into one compartment and saw three girls there; one wit flaming red hair and green eyes, one with short russet hair and black eyes, and the last with blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde-haired one was singing softly in a melodious voice.  
  
James did the introductions, "Hi. We're the Marauders, I'm James Potter, he's Sirius Black, sandy-hair is Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew. Who're you?"  
  
Red hair stood up and said, "I'm Lily Evans, and these are my friends Danae Vaughan and Danielle Heskey. Pleased to meet you."  
  
James grinned his most charming grin and said, "Pleased to meet /you/, Lily, Danae, and Da-ni-yell."  
  
Danielle snorted and said, "You're pronouncing it wrongly, Potter. It's Dahn-yell. French."  
  
/End of Flashback  
  
Sirius grinned. "I remember. But this is my last resort. If I don't do this, I'll die. Snape will tell the whole school!"  
  
James shook his head. "You really have this retarded logic. Sirius, WAKE UP!"  
  
Sirius smiled and returned to his food.  
  
Okay. I'm really sorry about the WARNING message. I got not many, just five, but I'm really touched by them- hee-hee. I would like ideas on how Danielle is finally going to fall for Sirius- there's always the plot that he saved her from Remus [Ack!] but I don't want Danae to know what Remus is yet, it's an essential plot point. So I want them in the reviews!! Please!! More reviews or I'll do something really bad. Really, really, REALLY bad! And I think you all know what I'll do, don't you!  
  
MORE REVIEWS, and goodbye, Arwen 


	5. I'll Be There When You Scream Part Two

The True Meaning of Happily Ever After  
  
A/N: I know the title sucks ::rolls eyes:: but give it a chance, will you?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I'll Be Here When You Scream- Part Two  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! I am stillllll sooooo touched!! Now. for the show  
  
  
  
  
  
The Marauders lounged around in the now empty common room. It was twelve midnight, and everyone was asleep- or so they thought. Lily and Danielle had woken up to get some water, and had decided to visit the washroom at the same time. They stopped short when they heard the all-too familiar voice of James saying something.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Remus, you have to tell her." James sounded worried, almost scared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus shook his head. "I can't. Nobody will want a werewolf. She'll- Danae will leave once she knows about it."  
  
  
  
Lily and Danielle stiffened. They exchanged frightened looks and Lily tried to edge closer.  
  
  
  
"But she'll be even more hurt if you don't tell her." Sirius said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I can't- not ever." Remus argued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter patted Remus on the arm and said, "She'll find out someday, if you don't tell her soon. C'mon, Remus."  
  
  
  
"I'm scared! Don't you get it? I'm scared. I'm scared she'll leave me. You don't know how happy I've been. You'll never know. Every time I see her- I feel happy- and sad at the same time. I'm so scared Danae will leave me. I don't want her to go. She changed so much around me- I- I really really love her." Remus buried his head in his hands, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
James patted Remus on the back. "I'll possibly never know how you feel, but I just have one last word of advice to you before we go back to the dormitory: Don't- never- underestimate someone else's love for you. Never."  
  
  
  
  
  
The four boys walked towards the dormitory. Suddenly, James crashed into something- or someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"LILY!" James grabbed at Lily as Peter muttered 'Lumos' and lit the passageway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily asked James softly, "Was that all true? About Remus-"  
  
  
  
James interrupted, "You mustn't tell a soul. Please. And you too, Danielle."  
  
  
  
  
  
They both nodded. "What about Danae?" Danielle asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
James looked at Remus. "I think Remus would prefer that he told her, not you."  
  
  
  
  
  
He hugged Lily and proceeded to escort her back to her dormitory. Peter and Remus then made their way back to the boy's dormitories, leaving Danielle and Sirius standing in the passageway alone.  
  
  
  
"So. Danielle, we have one more week of putting up this pretended show. After these seven days, we'll break up," Sirius said.  
  
Danielle grinned. "I can't wait. I hate snogging you in public."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Actually you're quite a good kisser."  
  
Danielle snorted. "First time in my life. I can't believe it- my first kiss, with you?"  
  
Sirius looked hurt. "Treat it as a medal."  
  
Danielle shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
.  
  
The days flicked by, and soon, six days had passed. Remus still had not told Danae about himself, and the moon was already waxing.  
  
Sirius and Danielle kept up with the show, and their last day was making Danielle feel apprehensive. Also, the Quidditch finals were coming up, and Gryffindor was playing against Hufflepuff. Normally it would have been a breeze, but since Gryffindor was lagging along in points, and Hufflepuff had Amos Diggory, a very good Chaser, the Gryffindor team was practicing doubly hard.  
  
During Quidditch practice, James was yelling at Remus, telling him to concentrate more on the formation tactics that he was practicing with Arthur.  
  
"REMUS! This is your last warning. If you don't stop veering to some other direction when you're on that broom doing a formation tactic, you're out!" James landed jerkily on the grass, motioning for the rest of the Quidditch team.  
  
He shook his head as they huddled together. "I know very well that we were all so happy when we won the Quidditch cup last year. That was against Hufflepuff. Now we're back against them again, and this time they've got Amos Diggory. This is the entire team's last chance to win once more cup. We're all in our last year- remember? It was and influx of Quidditch- playing second years that brought us all together. We'll show the rest of the school that Gryffindor is the best. We are. We have three Chasers that will not fail us, two unbeatable Beaters, and a Keeper that has never let in more that ten goals in an entire season," James stopped, choking. Lily patted him on the back.  
  
Danae was the first to say something. "Actually, you're a wonderful Seeker. Yeah. Really great."  
  
The rest of the team nodded, but James shook his head again and dismissed them.  
  
One more day passed, and soon, it was the end of Snape's challenge. The Gryffindors were celebrating in their common room. Remus had already been smuggled to the Shrieking Shack, and the rest of the Marauders were going there at midnight.  
  
Danae, oblivious to the fact that Remus was going to go through another painful transformation, joined her rather guilty-looking friends in the celebrations.  
  
Only after the celebration was over did Danae suddenly realise that Remus had not been there. "Where's Remus?" she asked.  
  
"He went to visit his sick mother," James lied.  
  
Just then, Mcgonagall entered the room, looking furious. Snape followed closely behind, smirking at Sirius and the rest.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS? A SLUMBER PARTY? GET BACK TO BED!" she yelled. "20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Grudgingly, the Gryffindors went back to bed, grumbling. Mcgonagall walked huffily out. Sirius, fuming madly, leaned over and whispered to Snape, "There is something interesting for you tonight. Prod the left root in the Whomping Willow and there will be a surprise." He then went off.  
  
The boys then returned to the room, put invisibility charms on themselves, and made their way out of Gryffindor Tower. James and Peter had not heard what Sirius had told Snape.  
  
The three boys did not know that Lily and Danielle were following them, both under James' invisibility cloak, in which Lily had 'aquired' for the occasion.  
  
Neither did Lily and Danielle know that Danae had followed them, she herself under an invisibility charm.  
  
While the six Gryffindors sneaked to the Whomping Willow entrance, James looked around. He sensed the presence of other people, but pushed the thought away.  
  
As James, Sirius and Peter were about to remove the charms, they suddenly saw a figure running towards the Whomping Willow and prodding the root with a stick. That figure looked familiarly like-  
  
"Snape!" James whispered.  
  
"Sirius! What did you do?" James hissed urgently.  
  
Sirius tried to look innocent. "I just told Snape to prod-" he began.  
  
But James had already taken off his invisibility charm and was dashing towards Snape.  
  
"SNAPE! Get away!" James yelled.  
  
Peter ran towards Hogwarts to look for Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
Snape turned around. "What will make me?" he asked.  
  
"IT'S DANGEROUS!" James bellowed.  
  
Snape looked faintly surprised. "Wha-" he started, but was interrupted by a menacing growl that was getting louder and louder.  
  
"RUN!" James half yelled half shrieked.  
  
The three boys, Sirius, Snape and James started to back away, as a snarling werewolf leaped out of the entrance. It stopped as the boys stopped. Menacingly, it took one step towards the boys, who were paralysed with fear. It took another step. And another. And-  
  
"STUPEFY!" Danae yelled, pointing her wand at the werewolf and taking off the invisibility charm.  
  
"PATRIFICUS TOTALUS!" James yelled seconds after Danae.  
  
Danae was pale with shock. "That- that was? Was that? James-"  
  
Lily and Danielle pulled off the invisibility cloak. "That was Remus. He's a werewolf," Lily blurted.  
  
Whatever colour left in Danae's face drained completely. "That was- Remus?"  
  
Slowly, James and Sirius nodded. Danielle, looking green in the face, walked shakily towards the limp wolf, which was flopped on the grass. Lily tried to stop her, but Danielle shook her head. Danae seemed to stare in space.  
  
"Heskey. Don't-" James began. Snape looked disdainfully at Remus.  
  
But it was too late. As James was saying this, the wolf suddenly twitched. Danielle screamed as it lunged towards her, it's cruel black eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Snape backed away and ran off. James tried to pull out his wand. But Sirius, the Marauder that had the quickest reflexes, transformed immediately into a dog and attacked Remus, chasing him back into the Whomping Willow entrance.  
  
Danielle lost her balance as she tripped on a root, but Sirius transformed back and caught her in his arms.  
  
As they stared into each other's eyes, Sirius whispered, softly, "I told you I'd be there when you screamed."  
  
Danielle smiled. "You didn't go back on your word."  
  
And they kissed- again.  
  
Please review, or I will not write again!!! Anyway, I'll be taking a break- exams coming up- but don't worry, I'll be back if there are more reviews!! smiles  
  
Review or die, Arwen 


	6. Leave Off

**The True Meaning of Happily Ever After**

_A/N: I know the title sucks ::rolls eyes:: but give it a chance, will you?_ **Chapter Five: Leave Off**   


Remus had been admitted into the Hospital Wing to recover from temporary shock. The others had been just fine, but Danae spent her days staring at Remus' prone figure through the curtains. Finally, he was discharged.   


"Remus!" Danae called after him as he dashed out of the Hospital Wing.   


Remus did not turn around at all. He seemed to hesitate slightly before running faster. Danae chased after him.   


"Remus!" she called again, tears flowing from her eyes. "Remus- stop.... I can't breathe...."   


Remus turned around. He did not move a step further. "Just leave me alone," he said softly, almost menacingly.   


Danae looked at him, full of sorrow. "But-" she began.   


"You don't want a werewolf around you. Go away," he snarled, wolf-like.   


Danae felt confused. "But I never did say I didn't want you! When?"   


"Just leave off! I don't want to see you again!" Remus tried his best not to let his true feelings betray him. He wanted so much to just fall into Danae's now outstretched arms and banish away all his worries. _Please, let me do that..._ he prayed to himself. _Please..._   


"No! I cannot!" he suddenly burst out, and he sprinted down the corridor.   


Danae's lips became one thin line. "Then you are not the one, if you underestimate my love for you," she whispered after him. "I'm sorry."   


A single tear ran down her cheek.   


"I'm sorry."   


..   


The rest of the year flew by like lightning. Very soon, it was their NEWTs. As usual, Lily was top student, tying with Danielle, and James and Sirius breezed through with more than a handful of them. Peter kept it up with his average results, but Remus barely scraped a few NEWTs, although getting a hundred and fifty one point nine percent (151.9%) for Defence Against the Dark Arts, beating James by 0.9%. Danae also did fairly well, although she did not top anything but transfiguration, which was most unlike her.   


In a blink of an eye, the school was again on the Hogwarts Express, and the seventh years were talking about what they would be doing after school.   


James was the first to say something. "I'll go for a round of Auror School and then I'll marry Lily once I have a job. That'll be quite late."   


Lily smiled and said, "I'll get a job somewhere, and don't fret- I'll marry James and live off him."   


Sirius grinned mischievously and quipped, "I'm thinking of a joke business."   


Danielle shook her head. "You'll probably become a deranged convicted murderer locked up in Azkaban. I won't save you. Danae and I are going to Alaska for the Ministry. We've been recruited into the Department for Research of Foreign Magic- we'll be coming back in about ten years' time. Terrible." Sirius scoffed at her comment.   


They all looked at Remus. He seemed pale, and he had been silent for the last week. "What about you, Remus?" Lily asked.   


Remus muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "I'll look around."   


..   


As the train jerked to a stop at King's Cross Station, the group dispersed and they were lost in the crowd. Remus, pensive as ever, did not even notice when Danielle shouted loud enough for anyone to hear, "Sirius! Kill James for me!"   


Walking away, Remus wondered when they were ever going to congregate again- together. ..  


_Please let me have a review and make my day!!!   
Arwen._


	7. I'll Still Be there When You Scream

I'll Still Be There when You Scream  
  
Chapter Six of The True Meaning of Happily Ever After  
  
Danielle Heskey sat motionlessly on a bench in the middle of a busy wizarding street in Paris, writing down what she saw. Even though the cold wind blew into her eyes and made them tear, she carried on, her mouth a thin line. There was an obvious crease on her forehead, and if you looked into her eyes you would see that she had seen a lot of things.  
  
It was one year after the death of Voldemort, and in other words, Harry Potter's fifth year. Sirius had been freed from Azkaban and lived with Harry. Sirius. She had not seen him since she had left for Alaska, and had met...  
  
It was no use thinking about that. He was gone. They were both gone. Forever.  
  
When the school term started, she would be returning to Hogwarts to teach History of Magic, replacing Binns, who had had the sudden urge to abate his onus and was now permanently gone.  
  
Right at this moment, with all the information present, you or anyone else might wonder why Danielle was sitting in at that particular bench. She was preparing a lesson, one of the first lessons she would be doing with all of her classes: comparisons between wizarding communities of old and of present. It was rather boring, just sitting there, but Danielle rather enjoyed it.  
  
IApproximately six foot three, black cloak, sunglasses.../I Danielle jotted some notes about the man beside her down. As she directed her attention to an interesting looking dog across the street, the man tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but do I know you?" he asked, smiling a smile that he obviously thought was charming. Danielle found that smile strangely familiar. She remembered it, but yet she could not quite put her finger on it.  
  
She silently took in the man's features in a trancelike state. IDefined features, beautiful eyes, seductive eyebrows.../I Danielle suddenly jerked back into reality as the man asked her, "I'm that cute?"  
  
Danielle made as if to stand up and move away, but he grabbed hold of her wrist. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look at your papers or anything... It's just that you looked like a very beautiful girl I once knew when I was in school. I... lost contact with her, and I was wondering... if your name was Danielle Heskey?"  
  
Danielle took a sharp breath and wrenched her wrist away from him. "Who are you?"  
  
The man shrugged, and replied, "Black. Sirius Black."  
  
Without answering, Danielle hugged him, crying.  
  
"I missed you so much..."  
  
...  
  
Sirius surveyed the mess in Danielle's apartment as he stepped in. "So... Danae lives here too?" he asked Danielle.  
  
"Yeah, except that she's gone out right now," Danielle replied, as she conjured an ice-cold jug of lemon juice that landed perfectly on her coffee table. It poured out two glasses of juice.  
  
They sat there in awkward silence, as Danielle sipped from her glass.  
  
Finally, Sirius broke it. "So... How's Alaska?" he asked.  
  
"Well, cold?"  
  
Sirius sniggered. "I think we knew that. Anything else?"  
  
"Great. It was fun. I met this guy, Dominic..." Danielle trailed off.  
  
"I'm not going to take offense or something. Just tell me about it. What was he like?"  
  
"He was nothing like you- the direct opposite: he was younger than me, with very fair hair, dreamy blue eyes, except that he wore glasses, so it sort of spoiled the whole thing. He used to take his glasses off and lie in the snow, staring at the sky, so that was how I discovered his eyes. He was really quiet- seriously. He hardly said anything. I met him at a bar."  
  
Sirius frowned. "If he was all that quiet, what was he doing at a bar?"  
  
"His friends dragged him there. It was a wizard bar, so when all of his friends got too drunk on firewhiskey, he was in charge of taking them home. He was so sweet when I met him; later we both found out we were colleagues. He was also working in the same office."  
  
Sirius made a face. "Ah- the water fountain romance story. So..."  
  
Danielle looked up from her glass.  
  
"So what happened to this Dominic person?"  
  
"He's still in Alaska. We broke up."  
  
"Workaholic syndrome. That's why the water fountain was never the greatest place for romance- hey, are you crying?"  
  
Danielle dropped her glass on the floor as she buried her face in Sirius' chest. He patted her on the back.  
  
"Must've hurt."  
  
Danielle nodded. "A lot," she mumbled.  
  
"I know. I understand that hurt."  
  
Danielle looked up. "Like you do," she said sarcastically. As Sirius began to protest, she continued, "Since when did anyone break your heart? Since when did you care? You had too many girls in your life, and you just fooled around. Then you went off and carved out your career as Azkaban intern. And now you're back to fool around again."  
  
"Wha-" Sirius began, stumped. He had evidently forgotten about Danielle's mood swings."  
  
"Do you know how much I missed you? When you said you'd send me off at the portkey, and you didn't come? I hated you at that time."  
  
"I had serious business to attend to, on that day. I'm sorry I couldn't-" Sirius began, his voice a hoarse whisper.  
  
Danielle rose to her feet, her wrath poised to descend onto Sirius, but instead of shouting at him, she said, "All these years I've acted like I forgot you. I even thought I did. But Dominic-"  
  
"He saw through, didn't he?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He knew all along. I told him about you, I told him I was over you, but he knew I wasn't. You know what that boy did?"  
  
Sirius had a feeling he knew what Dominic did.  
  
"He tried to kill himself so I could go back to you."  
  
"He tried." Sirius tried to make his conscience feel better.  
  
"He jumped off the building- twenty-six stories. They had a cushion below, but he suffered brain damage. They tried to cure him, but..."  
  
"What happened?" Sirius felt horrendous.  
  
"He doesn't remember anything. They- they had to teach him how to do everything, and right now he still can't use his right leg, for some strange reason. It's because of what happened that they sent me to Paris and Danae followed. I can't go one mile near him, in case he falls in love with me all over again. Restriction laws."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"And so, in this twisted way, we got what we wanted. He's- I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Danielle, I-" Sirius began.  
  
"When the Hogwarts term starts, I'm going to be taking over the History of Magic class. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good way for me to take my mind off things." She showed Sirius the way out. "Now please, will you go away?"  
  
Before she slammed the door, Sirius whispered, "I'll still be there when you scream."  
  
Danielle slammed the door and locked it.  
  
"No," Danielle verbalized, as she sat on the floor, her back leaning on the door, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I've screamed too many times, and you never came."  
  
Now was a good time to tidy up the apartment. 


	8. Letter

Dear faithful readers,

The recent release of the much-awaited _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, the highly anticipated sixth installment of the brilliant Harry Potter series by the wonderful JK Rowling, has been a historical and joyous occasion for both the Harry Potter fanfiction community and the rest of the world. The book, no doubt, is a brilliant work of sheer talent that gives us a lot more insight into the meticulously crafted world of Harry Potter, particularly regarding the past of Harry¡¯s parent¡¯s and their friends (collectively known as MWPP). I am certain that this new information will spawn a new generation of Harry Potter fanfiction, this time with more accuracy than its predecessors. I can also be certain that my fanfiction counterparts on the Internet and I will hasten to make the suitable amendments to our stories with the help of this valuable information.

However, since I finished the fifth book, I have decided that I will be going on a five-month hiatus, so that I can properly absorb all the nuances of the series and return to the world of fanfiction with an even deeper understanding of Harry Potter (I think I¡¯ve been losing my touch). During that time, I will be rewriting _The True Meaning of Happily Ever After_, a MWPP story that urgently needs re-structuring. I can safely promise that by the end of this year, the completed story will be posted on fanfiction.net under the new name of _Ancalima_.

I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader, coolone007, for all his support (and also for putting up with my indecisiveness). Also, I would like to thank all my reviewers for their continued support. Without you people, I would never have been able to survive this long. And of course, I thank JK Rowling from the bottom of my heart for bringing to us such a beautiful, enchanting story that is so close to home.

Finally, I would like to remember the brave soul who died to save Harry in the fifth book. His death is a terrible loss, and it has been devastating to read the pages describing his demise. However, I am convinced that he will always be alive in our hearts. Rest in peace; we will always love you.

And once again, thanks for reading through my incoherent ramblings.

Arwen (elfin_arwen01@hotmail.com)


End file.
